Alkyria
Alkyria is a country located in the southern Westmont, bordered in the north by Eldance and the rest of it covered by sea. According to a census in 2015, Alkyria's population has been estimated at 10.2 milion people, mainly located in the big cities. Having 7 naval ports opened from to the world, Alkyria's commercial routes remain safe and secured at most times, exporting products from Alkyria to all around Fantasia countries. Main cities and islands. Alkyria as a whole has in its componence 22 big cities and 250.000+ villages. The main capital of Alkyria is Ixania, being located in the center of the country, holding as function for the economic protection and security, as well being the city which holds the Alkyrian Parliament. Narayani is the largest city overall, holding the legislature function and the main events occuring around Alkyria. Situated in the northern region, takes measurements for the safety control of the ships which come to Alrena, the biggest naval port in the whole country. Around Alkyria, however, are located the Assenty Islands. They're a group of 9 islands which holds mostly the minority populations, which made that some of the minority languages became official languages. 3 small cities are located in the hearts of some islands, providing a connection to the native tribes to the modern world. So far, almost 650.000 people are living there, many of them still being unexplored and unknown tribes, as well as it holds 1.5% of the whole Alkyrian ethnic groups, focusing on the "others" type. A small history of Alkyria. Beyond the fact that Alkyria seemed to be a small country, its history is much bigger than expected. According to some historical researches, the settlers in Alkyria were in fact, nomads, which were known to be skilled fighters, great builders, and intelligent people all around, came into the small undiscovered region with a boat. The native tribe, also known as the Kallite tribe, ruled upon the small bordered region in the past 2.500 years, also keeping the techniques of their old buildings and their ancient techniques still unknown to the present day. They were talking a Kallitian language, which was the main base of the actual new-forming language of Alkyria, known in the ancient times as Kallitia. The nomad tribe, originary from the southern part of the actual Maronesia, settled among the Kallite tribe, and the time passed by, untill the point when both of their skills, techniques and intelligence united into one single nation, with one unique language which became the modern Alkyrian language. Not long after the new language was initiated, the new-formed united country became known as the Kingdom of Kallitia, which was a neutral state, politically, and as well in the battlefields, ruled by the Rashan dynasty. Up untill 1950's, the country maintained a neutral, yet extremely active relationship with its neighbours. The Kingdom of Kallitia has started to crumble, because, in the year 1955, the only remained prince of the Rashan dynasty, Nirwon V, has been brutally murdered in his house in the region of Helfsy, known in the present day as Mekyla. The case has never been solved, the killer was never caught, and in the end, the Parliament from that time has decided to transform the small crumbling Kallitia into a new state, which became known as a Constitutional Republic. On February 18th, 1955, the Parliament decided in the end that The Kingdom of Kallitia will be dissolved as a nation, and reformed as many knows, into the Republic of Alkyria, while the ancient capital, Kallitia, has been renamed Ixania, still remaining the main capital up untill the modern days. If you're interested how these names were so important in this little history, read this. Kallicia = In the ancient Kallicia, the country's name has been taken from the goddess of beauty in that time, named Kallies. The tribal ancient people honored her, making this goddess the supreme spiritual leader of that region. Also, in her honour, they took her name in the hope that this goddess will protect them in wars and in the dark moments. She was honored the most in the cold, icy times, especially on the autumn and the winter. Alkyria = An ancient name taken from the Kallitian tribe before the Kingdom, which represented the goddess Alkyle, the goddess of the life. The tribe truly believed in her, as the tribe also believed in the immortality, which claimed that after someone dies, his spirit will be taken by the goddess herself, and Alkyle being able to return the spirit in the human world, the spirit returns, but starting again the cycle of life from the scratch. She was honored the most in the warm times, especially in the spring and summer. Category:Countries